


Fly Like an Eagle

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 1, Everyone's gay, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hope for them?, M/M, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, This somehow went well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Byleth meets her students. It goes surprisingly well. Oh. And they're all gay. Not sure what you were expecting.





	Fly Like an Eagle

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

In retrospect, Byleth kind of regretted blowing off the offer to find out about her students when Edelgard gave the offer earlier. But after just seeing Dorothea, she had chosen to just wing it.

“Can I now play on the 3DS?”

Byleth rolled her eyes.

“I guess.” the professor muttered, pulling up a chair. In retrospect, she should’ve gone through the flash cards provided.

‘This is how things had always been, and how they’d be forever after.’

Sothis’s eyes widened, gaze looking away from the screen. Closing it right after, her attention turned to Byleth.

“Something wrong?”

Sothis just nods. A hug followed. Does little in the way of changing what she saw, but it helps. All Byleth can really do at the moment. Mostly because this is the moment everyone decides to show up.

“So you are our new teacher?” Edelgard greeted, getting a nod in return. Next up was Dorothea, shining in all her beauty.

“Yep.” Byleth answered, letting Sothis out of her embrace. For the moment at least, she chose to stay off to the side.

Next up were a pair of guys. The one on the left was the shorter of the two, bright cyan hair on full display at the moment. Except he couldn’t decide what to do with it. The result was a perpetual bad hair day with no end in sight.

As for his companion, it was quite the opposite. His hair was kept quite well-groomed, though the dark green color was a strange choice. Not at all helped by the fact that said person looked ready to fall asl-

He just did. Wonderful.

“Uh…” Byleth started, turning to the cyan-haired boy for the moment. “Care to introduce yourself?”

The boy pumped his chest out, a bodybuilder pose following. It’s alright. There’s far better ways to introduce yourself that don’t involve muscles.

“Caspar.” the boy greeted, making a slight glance over to his companion. “That’s Linhardt. We’re a pair.”

Sothis’s gaze shot on over.

“So not only do we have a pair of lesbians, we have two gays as well. Please don’t te-”

Right on cue, the next pair came in holding hands. A second pair of guys. The taller of the two sported black hair and looked ready to kill someone. Probably did on the way there.

“Hubert…” Edelgard muttered, a dropped dagger piercing into the floor. Wonderful.

As for his wonderful companion, we have a man with orange hair who’s sole quality is shouting his name.

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir.” the guy announced and held out his free hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleth shook his hand, focusing on the door out for the moment. A girl could be made out approaching it. While dressed like her fellow female students, her very tanned skin only seemed to make the long magenta braid hanging down from her head all the more apparent.

“Hello. You may refer to me as Petra.” the girl greeted, shooting the doorway a glance. “I just had Bernadetta, but she claimed something about coo-”

Edelgard dashed out of the room, leaving in a cloud of dust created by Hubert. So Byleth just waited for the moment. Eventually a skittish-looking girl with purple hair walked on up. For some reason, she had a plate in hand.

“I’m sorry, Edelgard.” the girl mumbled, only to get a slight pat on the head. They accepted the gesture.

“It’s alright, Bernadetta.” Edelgard whispered, turning her attention to Byleth. “And this is Bernadetta.”

Byleth nodded. A glance over to Sothis. While she looked alright, the professor made her way over. Then she picked the child up. A punch followed, but not enough to really throw Byleth per say.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Byleth explained, getting a growl. So she snatched the 3DS away. Sothis kicked her for that. “Her name is Sothis. Judging by the way she acts, she’s four.”

Sothis’s face went red.

“I’ll get you for that!”

Byleth just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, a not as fun one to write. Though, this does mean we'll be seeing more chapters not focused on our main pair. Mostly to prevent burnout and to have shenanigans. As for Petra, someone find her. Maybe Mercedes. Not quite sure on that yet.
> 
> Next time there will be dresses and Byleth's apartment. Then our first freetime. Which shouldn't be that bad.


End file.
